1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to graders having a grader blade arranged generally transverse to the center longitudinal plane of a vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in connection with such grading vehicles, which are also known as graders, or in connection with wheel loaders, to bring the grader blade or the bucket into a so-called float position, in which the two chambers located on each side of the piston inside the piston-cylinder drive are hydraulically short-circuited so that the grader blade or the bucket rests on the ground only because of its dead weight. In connection with graders this float position is used for snow removal, while it is used for leveling the ground in connection with wheel loaders. One of the problems is that the dead weight of the grader blade or the bucket does not always result in the desired down pressure.